Watanuki's workload increases
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: Watanuki and Doumeki are being followed by a young child, Doumeki is suspicious, Watanuki is frustrated and Himawari thinks she’s cute. She’s silent as can be. Is she spirit, demon, other worldly, or just an innocent child? DOUWATA 104 DONUTS
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Just a random idea that popped into my head. Somewhat inspired by Kisa from Fruits Basket, and my own mutism.

Chapter 1: No Watanuki, you can't keep her.

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!" Watanuki demanded looking at the stoic man standing beside him.  
"There is no club today." Doumeki said simply.  
"That doesn't mean you should follow me home! I can walk on my own see!" He took several large steps to show his prowess. Doumeki clapped, three times slowly. Watanuki glared. "AND DON'T PATRONIZE ME!" He ordered waving his hands hurriedly as though a windmill in a tornado.  
"I want onigiri tomorrow." He said placing one finger in his ear to half silence his bespectacled partner, but his expression remained emotionless. Angrily Watanuki stomped off talking to himself, heading home with fists clenched.  
"Stupid Doumeki!" He scowled changing his clothes. He had to go work tonight, but during PE had smeared his uniform with mud. Typical of Watanuki, most definitely. He grumbled and dumped his schoolbag beside his futon. Making sure all the electrics were off he left the house.

Heading to Yuuko's shop he began to get the eerie feeling he was being watched, being a ghost magnet he was unfortunately used to it, but glanced around to make sure. Behind him a mother and son were taking the left fork, and a small girl was heading his direction. He shrugged it off and continued on. The feeling did not leave him, and several times during his journey he looked behind him. Nothing unusual, occasionally a group of boys playing soccer, a young woman with a stroller, a gothic looking man who reminded him a little of Doumeki… one thing remained consistent. The little girl. Small and dark haired with wide eyes and a white sundress which seemed out of place on her very pale skin. Watanuki slowed his pace, to see if she would overtake him. When she didn't his paranoia set in, he decided to take different routes to the shop. It seemed though that whichever way he turned, and no matter what pace he took she followed closely behind.  
"Uhm… why are you following me?" He asked eventually. Her pale blue eyes widened and she looked down causing her black hair to fall into her eyes. "Are you lost?" She said nothing. Cautiously he turned and continued walking, only to find she was still following. He hurried into Yuuko's shop to get away from her.

"Watanuki you're late." Scolded Yuuko. Watanuki glanced at his watch, well… it seemed that those detours had taken him longer than expected.  
"Late! Late! Watanuki is late!" Chimed Maru and Moro, together, jumping up and down, holding their hands.  
"He'll be in trouble." Maru tutted, stopping to look at him  
"Big trouble." Moro scolded, copying Maru. Watanuki writhed a little under their double stares, feeling like a scolded child.  
"Ah sorry." He pulled on his apron and Maru helped him with his bandana. Yuuko twitched the curtains, looking outside, she smiled softly. On the threshold, stood just beyond the gate, a girl of around 8-10 was stood staring in. She could not pass through the gate.  
"Bring me some sake," She ordered. "And take some lemonade to our visitor."  
"We have a customer?" he asked, not bothering to tell her off for alcoholism at this hour, instead glancing around the shop for hope of seeing a customer in need of an unusual wish fulfilling. At least life at Yuuko's was never boring.  
"No… the one outside…" Yuuko smiled, and swept back to her seat, Mokona clapped.  
"And make it snappy Watanuki!" It ordered  
"Snappy! Snappy! Make it fast!" Moro and Maru sang holding each other's hands and spinning in a circular motion until they fell over giggling. Watanuki fetched sake, knowing Yuuko preferred to have the bottle, then looked innocently confused.  
"Visitor outside?"  
"Your little friend, I'd say she's thirsty."  
"Why would she follow the April fool home?" Mokona grinned, snatching the bottle from him.  
"You mean the girl… wait how'd you know she followed me!" He freaked out. Yuuko looked bored. Watanuki sighed dejectedly, not like he hadn't expected them to know everything. He took a glass of lemonade out. Sure enough sat by the fence the little girl was playing with a doll. It was bedraggled and old, the hair tufting in places.

"Uhm… hello. Are you thirsty?" He asked. Again her pale blue eyes seemed to stare right through him. She said nothing for a long while, then nodded slowly. He handed her the glass, and she left the doll on her lap. "Are you lost? It's probably not safe to sit out here, you know" He said as she sipped her drink. Again she said nothing but shook her head.  
"Watanuki." Said a cold voice behind him. He jumped to find Yuuko, glass in hand stood fully upright.  
"Agh!" He said falling over in shock.  
"You can't keep her, come back inside the house." She said at the twitching mass on the ground that was Watanuki. He leapt to his feet flailing his fists.  
"YOU SENT ME OUT HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" He objected. The small girl grinned, then handed him her empty glass. As he took it she bowed at both Yuuko and Watanuki, picked up her doll and backpack. With a wave she was gone. "Wait… all she wanted was a drink?"  
"No, if she had wanted _anything_ she would have been able to cross the barrier." Yuuko smiled. mysteriously. So THAT had been her plan? To see if she wanted something… "Did you notice anything odd about her Watanuki?"  
"Well… she seemed very shy."  
"Is it shy to follow strangers home? Shy to accept things from them? She's certainly not shy." Yuuko had turned and was heading back towards the shop. Watanuki hurried behind. "It's unusual for someone so young… keep one eye on her Watanuki." She tapped his temple, beside his bright blue eye.  
"Wait… what she's gone already what do you mean keep an eye on her?!"  
"Oh, that won't be the last you see of that."

That… did that mean she wasn't human? Was Yuuko being deliberately misleading? Was her statement to Watanuki a thinly veiled warning, or an instruction?

A/n: Next chapter. Doumeki and Himawari! Whew, reviews are nice. Not necessary but nice. Remember, everything has it's price. New chapters cost reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Writing Himawari is hard! She's too happy. smacks her

Chapter 2: Reappear

Doumeki was busy with archery during dinner, so even though he had asked Watanuki to prepare lunch, at lunchtime he was absent. So after school Himawari had offered to take it to him, of course… he wasn't one to let Himawari be alone with Doumeki! The two were sat on the bleachers watching Doumeki shoot. Himawari was a little distracting, leaping up every so often to scream  
"KEEP IT UP DOUMEKI-KUN!" causing Doumeki to miss several shots and Watanuki to pout a little. However he was more distracted by someone or something else. Stood behind Doumeki, behind the protection fence, was the cute and sweet little girl he had met yesterday. As Doumeki finished she followed him to the bleachers, sitting between Watanuki and Doumeki she smiled softly, kicking her legs gently.  
"Hey, why're you following him around weren't you tailing me yesterday?" Watanuki was somewhat frustrated to know the little girl's attentions had switched so suddenly.  
"So you know who she is?" Doumeki asked, taking his bento from Watanuki without a thank you.  
"She's so cute!" Himawari said, "I like your dolly." She pointed at the doll.  
"Ahhh! Himawari-chan would make such a good mother!" Watanuki chirped, going into his love-love mode. As he began to float off he was brought sharply back down by Doumeki pulling on his sleeve. "WHAT!" he barked, angry at his premature grounding.  
"Oi… you know who she is?"  
"Well… no. she just followed me to Yuuko-san's shop yesterday." The bespectacled boy scratched the back of his head hopelessly and stared at the small child.

Between the ages of 8 and 10, today in a pale yellow sundress, she looked innocent enough, her eyes were a little creepy, very forceful, they seemed to stare right through whomever she looked at, a blue, but an intense blue, similar to Watanuki's original.  
"You didn't tell me your name yesterday little one." He said, sitting down again. The girl said nothing.  
"Watanuki." Doumeki said firmly, and bluntly. "Bad things follow you around."  
"I know, namely YOU!" Watanuki spat viciously. "But… if you can see her she's not a spirit." He laughed nervously, having not wanted to consider that conclusion. "Himawari-chan can see her too."  
"We've been able to see SOME of the things." Himawari mused.  
"But she certainly doesn't seem bad." Watanuki mused, tilting his head a little, to try get a 'feel' for the girl. She mimicked him, cocking her head slightly and surveying him with equal interest.  
"Not bad…. Just weird." Doumeki furrowed his brow. At this the little girl stood up indignantly and began throwing some kind of hissy fit, seemingly offended by Doumeki calling her weird, he blatantly ignored her. Watanuki failed to understand.  
"Wait… you mean like Maru, Moro and Mokona?" Doumeki had never met Maru and Moro so just blinked.

"Who're you calling weird Watanuki like April Fool!" Said a voice from his bag. Mokona popped out. Watanuki tried to hide it from the little girl's view, but she'd already seen. She reached forward and patted Mokona's blue jewel gently, entirely unaffected, and seemingly over her silent tirade at Doumeki.  
"Ah! You're supposed to stay at the shop!" Watanuki panicked, flapping, as he was prone to do in circumstances such as this one.  
"Yuuko said I had to watch you." Mokona chirped hopping into the little girl's lap, she stroked it lovingly.  
"I don't need watching!" Watanuki growled. Himawari giggled, exchanging a glance with Doumeki that quite clearly said 'yes he does' "And why isn't she bothered?"  
"I guess for the same reason I wasn't, Mokona is cute." Mokona stuck its tongue out at the boys, teasingly.  
"Himawari likes ME better she says Mokona is cute." It chirped  
"SHUT UP DUST BUNNY! I WILL KICK YOU ALL THE WAY BACK TO THE SHOP!" The little girl held her hand to her mouth and smiled broadly.

"She's been following me all day." Informed Doumeki.  
"They let her in lesson?" Watanuki asked looking slightly amazed.  
"No, she followed me to school, then waited outside until I showed up for archery." He said through a mouthful of rice.  
"Don't you have school?" Himawari asked gently. The small girl blushed. "Are you shy? What's your name?"  
"She's not shy…" Watanuki mused, remembering Yuuko's words  
"She can't talk." Doumeki said bluntly.  
"What?" Both Watanuki and Himawari looked taken aback by this sudden and abrupt statement.  
"Idiot, it took you that long to figure it out, you really are an April Fool!" Mokona chirped. Watanuki made to strangle the black creature (uhm… no neck…) but the small girl nodded, in agreement with Doumeki.  
"How did you know she couldn't talk Doumeki-kun? You're so smart!" Himawari grinned , rubbing salt into Watanuki's emotional wound.  
"It's pretty obvious." He shrugged. "Don't forget I want Eel Eggs tomorrow." He added as a afterthought with another mouthful of rice.  
"WHO ARE YOU TO MAKE DEMANDS!" Demanded Watanuki raising his fist and shaking it as though trying to swat a fly somewhere in the very vague area of Doumeki.  
"Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun are such good friends." Clapped Himawari, nodding at the girl as if telling her. Watanuki nearly fell over with the shock, how could his beloved think they were close friends? Doumeki eyed the small girl suspiciously, his eyes full of distrust then, with a caution few had ever witness from the archer, handed her a rice ball. She blushed furiously and lowered her gaze taking it with a small nod. She nibbled like a mouse, delicately and femininely, possessing a grace unlike most 8 year olds.  
"Well she eats…" Watanuki mused.  
"So does Mokona." Mokona chirped. Watanuki glared. "Oh! Mokona nearly forgot! Yuuko sent a message."  
"What'd she say?" Doumeki asked.  
"She says you absolutely HAVE to be at the shop by 5 o clock! Sharp!" Mokona's voice was stern as it repeated Yuuko's orders. Watanuki fell over.  
"IT'S 4:30 NOW!" He yelled in a panic. "WHAT WILL SHE DO TO ME IF I'M LATE?"

Doumeki slung his bag over his shoulder casually.  
"I'll walk you." He grunted. No sooner had the two boys stood up than Watanuki felt a tug on his sleeve. Blue eyes stared up at him, and even the stoic giant was marginally moved by her innocent demeanour. "You… want to come too?" He asked her.  
"But… she can't come in the shop… Ah Himawari-chan do you want to come?" Watanuki asked hurriedly, not wanting her to feel left out.  
"I actually have some studying to do, but I'll see you later. Bye bye!" she hurried off. The four made their way to Yuuko's shop, Watanuki hurrying due to his panicky disposition. The small girl struggled to keep up with the boys' long legs, she held Mokona tightly. However when they rounded the corner, Yuuko was stood outside the shop grinning, she didn't seem at all phased by the two tag alongs, as though she had expected them. 'Which,' Watanuki thought bitterly 'she probably had.'  
"5:01. You're late." The witch taunted  
"BY ONE MINUTE!" Watanuki cried despairingly, he knew there would be repercussions.  
"As punishment you have to cook for us!" Yuuko cheered. "Hallo Doumeki-kun!" Doumeki inclined his head as a greeting, not really one for casual conversation, Yuuko knew he was only there for Watanuki.  
"What but… I always cook…" Obviously the bespectacled boy was confused. Mokona jumped on his head as Yuuko produced a basket from seemingly nowhere  
"We're all going to have lunch in the park!"  
"What the… I didn't agree to this!" Sweatdropped Watanuki, knowing he had no choice.  
"Come now! I have sake to drink!" As Yuuko lead the way, Watanuki vaguely wondered how appropriate it was to drink sake infront of a child so young. The little girl in question, seemingly lost without Mokona grasped at Watanuki's hand desperately. She appeared to be clinging to him like a small sister to a big brother, and Watanuki couldn't help but smile at the thought, they DID look a little alike… a little.

The air was still as they ate… well, Doumeki ate, Yuuko drank, and Watanuki cooked. The girl chased Mokona playfully, darting in and out of the trees, laughing silently.  
"Is she human?" Doumeki asked bluntly. Yuuko smiled mysteriously.  
"The child? She's human." She sipped her sake inelegantly.  
"Is she dangerous?" The seer asked nervously. Yuuko giggled.  
"Watanuki is scared of a child." She teased. "What does Doumeki-kun think of his big brave friend now?" The girl sat down on the picnic blanket and Watanuki handed her a plate. She blushed nervously but accepted it. "Now, as it so happens I know this girl's family." Yuuko sipped her drink again and surveyed the boys, before patting the young child on her head. She didn't seem abashed at all by the notion, of a strange alcoholic cosplaying witch touching her  
"You couldn't have mentioned that earlier?"  
"Quiet Watanuki." She ushered. "She's not of this era… Her godmother is a permanent customer of mine, the girl's house was accidentally set on fire sometime last year, and, although nobody was injured, she's not spoken a word since that day."  
"Is… it okay to tell us all this?" Watanuki asked the girl, feeling very invasive. She nodded slowly but sighed, as though utterly fed up with this theory.  
"So she doesn't speak out of shock?" Suggested Doumeki.  
"Whereas you don't speak because you're too thick to string a sentence together." Watanuki grumbled.  
"That makes no sense."  
"Some _think _it's due to shock…" Yuuko interupted. "6 whole months of silence." She smirked and twirled her glass between her fingers in a way that clearly said she knew something else. "But there are entities in this world that can break the chains of speech…" Yuuko glanced at the girl who smiled in response, as though happy with this conclusion.  
"We're being roped into another mission, aren't we?" Watanuki moaned. "WHY DO I NEVER HAVE A CHOICE IN THESE THINGS AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY HITSUZEN!" He screamed standing up suddenly and pummelling an air wall with his fists. Doumeki watched silently, the girl smiled a little wider, and giggled without sound

"She's been sent here for a reason, her father was VERY reluctant to let her go back through time, especially as she had to go only with her godmother to this dimension…" Yuuko grinned. "I believe your godmother's words were 'he threw a hissy fit until he cried'." She smirked, placing a finger to her cheek as she spoke. "Watanuki, I'm assuming your memory span admits Syaoran-kun." Yes, Syaoran was the boy who had shown up at Yuuko's shop one day, from another dimension, clutching as half dead princess and wishing that he had the power to save her. The story was touching, but irrelevant.  
"What does he have to do with anything?" He asked bewilderedly. Doumeki continued to eat, sharing his food with the little girl, who accepted it without hesitation…. The girl could eat! After getting over her initial 'introduction' she stole food from Doumeki's plate as she wanted it, he didn't object, as he was prone to picking aswell. For a little girl she seemed to be able to out-eat Doumeki. Yuuko turned her attention to them.  
"My that's a cute dolly." She said, stapling her fingers and grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT." Watanuki complained, however he knew the battle was already lost as the girl was now proudly showing off her doll. Now he could see it better, Watanuki noted it really was raggedy, it was very old and slightly grubby, its clothes were threadbare and its hair messy, it looked worn with love. Though it looked familiar, somehow.

The evening faded into night, and the girl had fallen asleep with her head in Doumeki's lap. The archer pretended to ignore her, but occasionally shot her a small, very protective, almost smile. Woah… Doumeki smiling? It was slightly endearing.  
"I'll take her to her home." Yuuko said simply, nudging her awake, she looked slightly bewildered momentarily and Watanuki helped her to her feet. "I don't suppose I have to remind you two of this but you MUST protect those you love most, always." her voice was very serious. The small girl yawned, then hurried off after Yuuko into the darkness.

A/n: Anyone who's worked out who or what the little girl is don't mention it in a review, PM me your guesses but don't spoil it for others.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I'd written all the way to the end of the story… when I thought of an adorable scene. I was like 'where can I slide it in? But could find NOWHERE to put it. So… I made it into a whole new chapter and slid it in.

Chapter 3:

Doumeki was, as always when on the archery field, in his element. Today he tuned out Himawari's over enthusiasm, and Watanuki's death glare every time he hit the target. One thing he could not tune out however, the very familiar blue eyes boring into his back. Everytime he looked around, she was there, looking in awe. She was standing at a safe distance, her left hands pale fingers through the fence, her right hanf clutching tightly to her doll. Strangely… she wasn't putting him off. He felt compelled to shoot… for her, she seemed to be enjoying it so he saw no problem in showing off a little for her. Though, if Watanuki accused him of it, he'd deny it. Speaking of Watanuki… he was hungry.  
"C'mon." He nodded at the girl, indicating to the bleachers. She grabbed her doll and followed close behind him. No sooner were they there he greeted the two friends with "Oi, Food."  
"My name is not 'Oi, food', nor does my name contain 'Oi' at all!" Huffed Watanuki, holding the bento hostage until he was addressed properly. He had learned that Doumeki was a little like a dog, blindly loyal with a bit of a bite, so therefore he should be disciplined as such.  
"It does if you muddle the letters up." Mused Himawari, not actually trying to offend.  
"I do not exist solely to feed that lumbering freak of an archer." Doumeki had to admit Watanuki was a lot cuter when he wasn't complaining so loud… and barely cute at all when he was confiscating food.  
"Watanuki." He said bluntly, putting his hand out expectantly. All the other boy could do was growl, and thrust the bento box at him.

With ease Doumeki unwrapped it, normally he'd place the wrapping cloth beside him, but since the unnamed child was beside him, he just pocketed it, making a mental note to return it later. As expected, Watanuki had not followed through with Doumeki's request for dinner, but it was worth asking anyway as on the rare occasion he did comply.  
"Why is she here again?" Sighed Watanuki, crouching down to stare the little girl in the eye. She stared right back as though daring him, which came off as slightly cocky for such a small girl, however she had ulterior motives. The staring contest with Watanuki distracted Doumeki long enough for her to steal a sushi roll.  
"She's so crafty!" Clapped Himawari as the little girl nibbled. Doumeki smirked and Watanuki looked astounded.  
"Does it matter why she's here?" Doumeki asked with a shrug, not bothering to shield his lunch from the girl.  
"Well I don't mind her being here." He admitted. "But isn't her moth… godmother, worried about her? Is it really safe to just let her wander around in a strange time zone? As far as I know, none of us are murderers or perverts." At this point the shot Doumeki a glare. "But she could run into anyone or anything here." Doumeki shrugged and grabbed his bow, making to go to the field again, instantly the little girl followed. He stared at her for a moment, surveying her.

"Do you?" He asked her, indicating to his bow and arrow. She smiled and nodded, and he looked across the field, the other archers had gone home by now, as the practice had officially finished. "Here." He took a crossbow from the shed wall and handed to her. Even though it was the smallest size, it was much too big for her, he knew that, but he could also see by the look in her eye that she wanted to try it anyway. He kneeled behind her, putting his arms around her to help grip.  
"Don't do that you moron!" Watanuki snapped from on the bleachers. As most inexperienced archers did, the girl turned into the pull back of her arrow.  
"You have to keep your body straight." Was all Doumeki said, whispering in her ear. She nodded slowly, and drew back, releasing a little too early. She didn't hit the target in the center, but she did hit it. He was on his way to retrieve the arrow when a sharp slap caught the side of his head. Watanuki, no one else would have the gall to hit him. In fact… normally Watanuki didn't, and Doumeki knew that he'd done wrong.  
"Are you a complete idiot? It's dangerous, if she gets hurt Yuuko would kill me six ways from Sunday!" He fumed. With a lousy excuse such as that Doumeki thoroughly intended to continue practicing, with or without Watanuki's consent, but the little girl had hung up the arrow and gone instead to marvel at a butterfly. Both boys, and Himawari, who had joined them, watched her with mixed emotions. She looked so delicate and fragile, as though she would break, but they knew, without having to hear her words that she had a fiery spirit and a strong heart.

"Aww, she's chasing butterflies." Himawari said with a sugar sweet smile.  
"And you thought she was evil." Scoffed Watanuki, kneeling beside her to stare into the flowers at the tiny, beautiful creature.  
"Evil people can like butterflies." Doumeki said simply. That went against Watanuki's code of conduct. Being a notorious spirit magnet, he learned long ago that evil did not like salt… nor did it like pink, butterflies, or fuzzy little kitties named Tinkerbell. It was a rule of the bad guy handbook.

----------

It was already evening, the sun was setting once again, and again the girls movements seemed slower and tired.  
"How do we get her home?" Doumeki wondered out loud, his bow slung over his shoulder. Yesterday Yuuko had taken her, but he had no clue where the girl lived.  
"She can go herself." Watanuki said without thinking, she'd gone home alone before.  
"In the dark? At night?" Himawari asked worriedly. Even the little girl looked scared at the thought.  
"Idiot." Doumeki grumbled.  
"Fine. I'll take her, you can show me the way, right?" Watanuki offered.  
"Idiot." The archer said again. "You think YOU'RE safe to walk the streets alone at night?" Watanuki blushed. The little girl suddenly did something that surprised them all, she grabbed Doumeki's hand and clung to it very tightly.  
"Why don't both of you take her?" Suggested Himawari. "I have to go home, goodbye." She waved them all off then disappeared into the darkening distance.

A small hand crept into his, causing Watanuki to jump back and let go of it. She looked almost slightly offended, then shook it off, choosing to cling only to Doumeki instead. He felt bad, he honestly did, he'd not intended to upset her, he just wasn't used to people touching him, not including the pipe fox, nobody really touched him since his parents had died.  
"Left?" Watanuki asked, to break the silence as they reached a crossroad. She nodded and began pointing. She led them up 83rd street, past the closing stores, she led them down by the canal, over the bridge. Then everyone froze still. Watanuki widened his eyes, he knew this area was bad for the supernaturally inclined, but in front of them stood a spirit… if 'stood' was what you could call it. On one bare leg it balanced, a large furry giant with arms twice as long as its leg and eyes so wide they could have been murky swimming pools. Doumeki felt the two beside him tense.  
"Where?" He asked, standing protectively in front of them and raising his bow. The girl fell to her knees, choking, as did Watanuki who was surrounded by the accompanying smog. "WHERE!?" Doumeki repeated, louder now. Watanuki pointed at the creature, and although the archer could not see, although he had now arrows, although one of the people behind him was a stranger, Doumeki shot. The arrow seemed little more than a needle prick to the giant who roared menacingly. "Get out of here." Doumeki ordered. Watanuki struggled to his feet and made to grab for the child, but her breathing was harsh, she could not stand, and in Watanuki's condition he could not pull her up.

"D…Doumeki I can't…" He coughed. Doumeki shot again, having no more effect this time than the last time.  
"You go. I'll protect her. I can't watch both of you." Doumeki ordered, feeling something pull on his ankle as he drew back a third arrow. He felt strangely empowered as he let it fly through the air.  
"But you two can't even see the thing!" Watanuki snapped irately. Then he realised, his breathing was settling. He glanced up, the third 'arrow', no different than the others, had hit the giant in the ankle, and was absorbing the monstrous spirit. "How did… you do that?" He asked, the looming oppression fading with the monster.  
"I… don't know." Confessed Doumeki, who was unaware what he'd done, but knew from the calm expression that the thing spooking Watanuki had left. However, the little girl lay crumpled on the floor, her hand on Doumeki's ankle. Her breathing was still ragged and she was crying.  
"Are you okay? I thought at first she went down because of the demon-thing but…" But this didn't seem to be a spirit attack, her face was flushed red and tears streaked down it. Despite her obviously poor health, when Doumeki picked her up, he felt a strange sense of power from the touch. As though with her there holding him, he was ten times stronger.

"I've seen this before." He said eventually, rubbing her back. "Asthma."  
"Asthma?"  
"Yeah, I had it when I was younger, I was very weak… but I outgrew it. It's a breathing condition, sometimes hereditary." She was making odd choking noises. "Do you have an inhaler?" He asked her. She nodded and fumbled through her pockets. Watanuki could only watch as Doumeki gingerly sat her down, taking a blue object from her and tilting her head back a little. He put it in her mouth and pressed once, rubbing her back at the same time.  
"Will she be okay?" Watanuki felt a pang if concern over the child. He had not been able to protect her, having had his own problem at the time.  
"She should be." Doumeki said, pressing the button on the inhaler again and spraying it into her mouth. After a few minutes of silence, the gasping became gulps, as her lungs opened up again ready to accept the cold night air, and gradually her sounds turned into silent sobs as she cried. Doumeki searched his pockets and found the cloth that had been used to contain his bento, he leaned forward and wiped her eyes. Watanuki had never seen Doumeki look so gentle as he did now.

"Are you okay?" He asked eventually, looking at Watanuki. The little girl stood up shakily, having to hold Doumeki's shoulders to balance herself.  
"I'm fine." Watanuki whispered, slightly scared of interrupting the magic of the moment, it seemed so unreal. She had stopped crying almost completely now, and freed herself from Doumeki. She walked right up to Watanuki, then flung her arms around his waist, hugging him close. He was shocked, but she quickly let go. Instead she reached for his hand, and this time, he took it.

They were forced to leave her at the garden gate, per her silent orders. They saw a flash of dark hair as a woman ushered her indoors.  
"I'm walking you home." Doumeki said firmly, he did not want another incident such as the one that had just occurred.  
"I can walk on my own!" Was the growling response he received, but he followed him anyway, making sure to walk him all the way up to his apartment. There was a moments awkward pause. "I'm not inviting you in or anything, so you can go home."  
"Kay." Shrugged Doumeki, turning to leave.  
"Doumeki?" Watanuki said softly, and the archer looked back. "You might say you don't like her… but you're good with kids." And with that very rare compliment, Watanuki darted into his home.

A/n: Now to those who theorized… there are some big hints in this chapter (one HUGE hint) that may prove some of you wrong. Have fun wondering.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: You don't need to have seen/read CCS to enjoy the fic, though it helps. Sakura and Syaoran are from Tsubasa Chronicle aswell as xxxHOLIC and Cardcaptor Sakura. It's CLAMP's world I'm their neighbour… I'm just dumping my ideas in their yard.

Chapter 4:

That night, after seeing Doumeki off he'd gone almost straight to bed, spirit attacks took a lot out of a guy. If he had to be honest, he'd had many strange dreams in his lifetime, more so since meeting Yuuko, and though he had no proof he was fairly certain there was a connection between the two. Tonight's dream seemed to relate to current events, even though he didn't know how. He dreamt of a strangely dressed Syaoran, whom he had admittedly only met once so it may have been someone else… but it looked like him… vaguely, but the girl he was with looked NOTHING like the sleeping Princess he'd also encountered at that point. The dream didn't scare the sleeping teen, but he couldn't deny it was odd. She was young… much younger than himself, and wore her long dark hair in two buns, she wore a Chinese ceremonial outfit and Watanuki mused that he'd only seen weirder outfits on Yuuko or cosplayers. Then again… Yuuko seemed to be perpetually cosplaying.  
"Tomoeda." Was the only word Watanuki heard, between the two children who were whispering, before sitting up violently. Tomoeda? That was a town not too far away.

-----------------------

"Then we go." Doumeki said simply, straightening up from looking in the store window. The three were gathered on 83rd street, it had been Himawari's idea to go shopping, he'd not questioned her desire to shop on a street they frequented often. Watanuki looked like he was about to object, either at Doumeki being more interested in the toy store, or at his suggestion, when Himawari interrupted.  
"Yay a trip!" She sang, bobbing on the balls of her feet.  
"To Tomoeda? But… it WAS just a dream and… stop looking at a toy store!" He stuttered turning on Doumeki because he was unable to say no to her. Curse her 'agree-with-Doumeki' attitude  
"Hitsuzen right? Ask Yuuko for the day off tomorrow." Doumeki said coolly, with one last glance at the toy store. Watanuki scowled. From experience with Yuuko, he knew that even if it were for a job, he would be punished for the day off, yet he somehow found himself, asking Yuuko, that evening for the day off.

To his surprise Yuuko smiled and nodded.  
"I've been meaning to take a trip to see something anyway." She said. "We will all go."  
"Who's all?" He asked exasperatedly.  
"Everyone but us." chirped Maru  
"Yep not us!" Moro added. The two girls were somehow… in some way forbidden from exiting Yuuko's shop grounds, it didn't seem to bother them though, as they were smiling happily. Maru was playing with Moro's short pink hair, trying to do something with it.  
"Why do I get the feeling this innocent trip will turn into a deadly mission where I have to risk my life?" He asked, feeling his brain go numb at the thought of Yuuko plotting. Whenever his boss decided upon something, it always meant trouble for him.  
"Silly Watanuki… because you haven't had enough sake." She grinned, waving a bottle at him. Watanuki never touched the stuff the alcoholic witch lived on, and frankly, if it made him act like that he didn't want to.

--------------------------------------------------

"How did this happen!?" Watanuki yelled. Doumeki put his finger in his ear and turned away from the yelling boy. "I was supposed to be with Himawari-chan but NO Yuuko wanders off with her and Mokona and I get stuck with… with YOU! And the creepy little silent girl!"  
"Don't insult her." Doumeki said, almost as an order. However, the girl did not seem bothered at all, and merely swung on Doumeki's arm as children were prone to do, in her free hand she clutched the raggedy doll, and an envelope she refused to show them. After arriving at Tomoeda station, Yuuko had announced that the 'something' she wanted to see was actually a department store, and dragged Himawari off somewhere for 'girl time'…. though Mokona somehow ended up going too, and Watanuki wasn't quite sure if they had genders. (A/n: CLAMP has made it official, black Mokona is male and white Mokona is female, but this is not relevant) Either way the three had left Doumeki, complete with his archer's bow, with a mute child, and a frustrated Watanuki.

"Agh. Fine I'm sorry…. To her not to you!" He yelled wagging his finger at Doumeki threateningly. Doumeki shrugged, he didn't care if Watanuki complained about him, it hurt sometimes, but he knew that no matter how mad Watanuki was, he never meant it. "But how did she end up with us anyway? Doesn't her godmother panic? I'm sure taking other people's children out of the city is illegal…" The girl gave a silent giggle, replaced quickly by a smirk that was all too reminiscent of Doumeki, causing Watanuki to frown. The less time those two spent together, the better.  
"Yuuko said it was okay." Doumeki shrugged. Watanuki took a moment to survey the scene before him, the normally cool and composed Doumeki was being fawned all over by a grade school girl… and yet it didn't look strange. Doumeki somehow managed to keep his calm demeanour, holding her hand supportively… they looked strangely good together, in a twisted sort of way, Watanuki found himself smiling at the moment and remembering last night's attack, knowing Doumeki would be a good big brother, uncle or father ('If any woman was stupid enough to fall for him') someday. He was jolted from his strange thought by Doumeki pushing the girl into his arms, and taking his arrowless bow.

Watanuki found himself embracing the small, yet not at all frightened girl, as Doumeki aimed an invisible arrow at a tree, however, before the archer could release, his bow was kicked from his hand by a girl in Chinese dress. Watanuki recognised her instantly from his dream, but, without identifying her he began to snicker. She was no spirit.  
"Doumeki was just… overshadowed by a little girl." He laughed, clutching his stomach as he doubled over. Even the nameless youth laughed silently, looking a little guilty. Doumeki didn't look remotely abashed, and picked up his bow.  
"You're well trained." He complimented the girl.  
"You're not, you were going to fire without any arrows… what are you some kind of idiot?" Doumeki was also not taken aback by her calling him an idiot… Watanuki said it enough. Though her words were much sharper than his.  
"Oh I didn't know you knew him." Watanuki said wiping tears of mirth from behind his glasses. This whole situation was too precious, he wished he had a camera.

"Meilin!" Snapped a voice, and that was when Watanuki's fit stopped. He looked up to see Syaoran, princess Sakura, a girl he'd never seen before clutching a camera, and a floating stuffed animal. However, Syaoran didn't look the same, his face was chubbier and he was definitely shorter, he was wearing the same outfit as the boy in his dream last night though. "We told you not to wander off!"  
"But I caught the ca-ard!" She huffed, stamping her foot and looking annoyed and pointing at Doumeki, who just blinked in response. He knew better than to interrupt a domestic.  
"I'm… sorry to say this." The girl with the camera said, training it on Doumeki who merely nodded. "But he looks like a person to me."  
"Tomoyo's right but... I definitely sense a card though." Sakura whispered, and for the first time Watanuki took notice of her, she too looked younger, and her hair slightly darker, she was wearing what appeared to be a luminescent cat suit dress with large wings and a tiara, she looked no older than 11.

"You sense a what?" Watanuki asked, curiosity getting the best of him. Syaoran glared at Sakura, who blushed furiously, and grabbed the floating stuffed bear, hiding it behind her back.  
"You SURE he's not a clow card?" Meilin asked, narrowing her eyes and glaring at the archer, being as polite as he was Doumeki promptly bowed.  
"The girl just attacked you why are you bowing you idiot! Honestly it's a wonder ANYONE likes you!" Watanuki growled, flapping his arms wildly, and releasing the child from his hug. No sooner had she been 'freed' she hurried to the strange children, as though this had been her intention from the beginning, Tomoyo's camera focused instead on her. She tugged on Syaoran's sleeve and tapped on Sakura's arm before thrusting the envelope she had been carrying at them.  
"Get away from her!" Syaoran ordered suddenly, pointing a sword that he seemed to materialise out of nowhere at the little girl. Doumeki and Watanuki instinctively went to protect her, tugging her away ("I don't suppose I have to remind you two of this but you MUST protect those you love most, always." Yuuko had said), she didn't seem bothered and ignored the sword, wriggled free of the teenagers' grasp and patted the stuffed toy, smiling to herself. Watanuki swore he saw beads of perspiration appear on its forehead. Watanuki placed one hand on her shoulder.  
"Li-kun… it's addressed to us." Sakura said, pointing at the envelope. Sure enough in a script familiar to them the words 'Kinomoto Sakura' and 'Li Syaoran' were scrawled in shocking green ink.  
"So that's why she's in this time period." Doumeki said simply. "To deliver that letter."  
"WHY ARE YOU TALKING AS THOUGH YOU UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS!?" Watanuki screeched. Both Doumeki and the nameless child put their hands over their ears. Sakura had at this point opened the letter and was whispering with Syaoran.

Even though Watanuki was vaguely aware that these two were a different Sakura and Syaoran, the compassion was still here, he saw their willingness to protect each other, then Sakura's bright smile as Syaoran whispered to her. Then she returned her attention to the three new people, handing the letter to Meilin and Tomoyo.  
"Watanuki Kimihiro-san? And Doumeki Shizuka-san?" She asked.  
"Ah." Nodded Doumeki, apparently not bothered in the slightest by the girl knowing their names.  
"I have to perform a spell on her now, it won't hurt her." She promised, waving a staff the two had previously not noticed.  
"Absolutely not!" Watanuki jumped in. "She's only little and…"  
"Has to be done kiddo." said the toy. It reminded Watanuki briefly of Mokona but he dismissed it, about to launch into another rant.  
"Watanuki." Doumeki said bluntly, folding his arms across his chest calmly, yet slightly sadly. "She's old enough to make her own decisions."  
"She's a child I won't let some absolute stranger, cosplaying as who knows what cast magic on her!" Watanuki didn't know why he was being so overprotective and defensive over the girl but when idiots like Doumeki were in charge he didn't have much choice.  
"She's already GOT magic in her." Syaoran snapped irately. "Would you just seal it already and be done with this." Watanuki looked hopelessly at the girl, wanting to say something to stop this innocent little soul being involved in magic, being 'sealed' sounded painful. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, surprising him, she then gave him a thumbs up and nodded at Sakura. Doumeki had to hold Watanuki back as Sakura raised her wand. Watanuki's mind was racing, he wanted to intervene, to stop this, but Doumeki's grip held tight. One of his hands on his shoulder, and the other locking fingers with the smaller paler hand, at any other point Watanuki would've yelled at him for holding his hand, or questioned the butterflies in his stomach.

Now was not the time.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in!" Sakura yelled. "CLOW CARD!" The feeling was indescribable as a ghostly wind seemed to whip from nowhere around the entire congregation, lights shone from an undetermined source, nearly blinding them, and Watanuki's eyes widened as a spirit of some sort wound its way from the child, forming a card, which flew to Sakura. The little girl fell to her knees, and Doumeki freed Watanuki who hurried to tend to her. He got in his knees beside her and wrapped one arm around her propping her up.  
"I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WOULDN'T HURT HER!" He growled "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" He yelled at Doumeki as her hand grabbed his shoulder, and then in the most beautiful voice Watanuki had ever heard, she looked up at him and said  
"Don't worry daddy, I'm fine."

A/n: For those who don't know CCS, this chapter probably seemed strange, but that's how Watanuki's meant to feel. I'll explain in the next chapter ok. New chapters cost reviews. For those who guessed she was Watanuki's have a cookie. For those who guessed she was Doumeki's... no cookies for you.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Okay should explain further in this chapter

Chapter 5:

If there was ever a moment Doumeki would forgive Watanuki's rather erratic temper tantrums, now was it… however he just hugged the little girl tightly, seemingly overlooking or accepting the 'daddy' comment.  
"We should go now." Sakura said, bowing deeply. "Here." She took the letter from Meilin and handed it to Doumeki who was staring at Watanuki in slight shock (not that the archer's expression differed), but internally, you can rest assured he was shocked six shades of blue. "Maybe we'll meet again someday soon." She smiled, and, after writing her name on the card, she passed it to the little girl. With that she, and her entire little group, disappeared before Watanuki could stop them.  
"You can talk." Doumeki said eventually. She nodded then smiled realising she didn't have to, pocketing the card.  
"Yes, I can. Thank you very much." You wouldn't know, by the way she spoke, that she hadn't used her voice for 6 months, her voice was, like most 8 year old's, soft and quiet… but with an 8 year old it was unusual to hear such an angelic twang.  
"I don't understand." Watanuki said, letting her go.  
"Aunt Yuuko will explain it." She said offhandedly, folding her arms stoically.  
"WHATTA YA MEAN _AUNT_ YUUKO!" Doumeki smirked, very slightly… Mount Watanuki had finally erupted. The girl seemed used to it, and like Doumeki, placed her hands over her ears ignoring his rant, though she giggled sweetly.

Doumeki flipped the letter open and the two boys began to read.  
'_To Sakura and Syaoran. Infront of you right this very minute are Watanuki Kimihiro (glasses), and Doumeki Shizuka (bow), how do I know well? Because I'm Sakura (Syaoran's standing over me, correcting my grammar, hoe I wish he wouldn't make this seem like homework!!!) well, we're from the future and I'm currently… ah Syaoran won't let me say, but long story short I can't capture this rogue card which accidentally got into our neighbour's daughter. VOICE. Toya won't let me out of my house, and my husband (Syaoran's scolding me for telling you too much now…) won't let her in, just in case the card attacks me. Anyway, the girl dads sent back in time so you guys can capture the card and send it back to us where it's safe.  
Please do.  
Sakura/Syaoran  
(Ps: Syaoran also says you should give this letter to Doumeki-kun, because Watanuki-kun will lose it)_'

"Aunt Yuuko!" The child said happily, running behind Doumeki and hurrying to Yuuko, who had seemingly appeared from nowhere with Himawari, Mokona and another woman.  
"Ah. Yuuko, can you explain?" Doumeki asked, raising the note. The other woman smiled.  
"It's so good to hear your voice again." She said, picking up the little girl and swinging her around in a circle.  
"Really Aunt Himawari I'm fine." She promised.  
"Hima… HUH!" Watanuki said. Looking at them side by side, the younger Himawari's hair was long, and the older one had hers in a short chin length bob, other than that the two looked identical, their curls complimenting equally wide smiles.  
"There's a lovely little café around the corner." Yuuko grinned. "We should go to it." And with that she swept off.  
"Do you always hafta do that Aunt Yuuko! And daddy's not paying this time either!" The girl said, hurrying off after her 'aunt'. Watanuki blinked. Damn right he wasn't paying.

"Well, I should explain." Said the elder Himawari. "You know of magic, right? Well… unfortunately it doesn't always go to plan. In this era, Sakura and Syaoran are busy collecting cards with magical powers. I'm a little hazy on that subject." She batted her hand because that wasn't the important part of the story. "Anyway in our era." She pointed from herself to the girl. "Sakura and Syaoran have just recently gotten married and well… Sakura is 7 months pregnant. About 6 months ago, some of the cards got loose and…" She smiled. "Syaoran forbid Sakura to go after them while she was pregnant."  
"Why didn't he do it then?" Watanuki queried.  
"He doesn't have the power to seal them." The girl said. "So daddy said 'let's send her back in time' then daddy was like 'no we can wait another two months'." She waved her arms frantically in a cross motion,somewhat threateningly "and then Aunt Himawari was all 'you two stop fighting!'" The girl wagged her finger bossily. "Then Aunt Yuuko said 'Okay we'll send her back'." She grinned. "And I ended up here, because what Aunt Yuuko says, goes." Her rant ended there, but the girl could talk a lot, to rival Watanuki.  
"You are too cute!" He said, hugging the girl happily. She giggled. Doumeki however had noticed something odd about her statement, and also in the letter considering Sakura's grammar was being corrected, he said nothing though, and continued to eat his food.

"Watanuki! Don't strangle her." Mokona warned.  
"So that's why you were so calm with us and Mokona… you knew us all." The younger Himawari said happily as she finally understood it.  
"Yes," She nodded and chewed on her sandwich. How did the tiny little girl eat so much?  
"All of us? AGH! WHY ARE YOU THREE STILL IN MY LIFE AT THAT POINT!" Demanded Watanuki, scowling at Yuuko, Mokona and Doumeki. "Debt does not take that long to repay and if it's repaid you don't need to follow me around 'protecting' me and annoying me!" He chided.  
"He protects me." The girl said softly, barely louder than a whisper. "He protects me from the ghosts." She shivered suddenly, as though she was scared.  
"Y… you inherited that?" Watanuki breathed, feeling instantly sorry for her. He would not wish that trait on anyone, much less the debt. "That means… you saw?" He started, referring to the spirit Doumeki had banished while in her company.  
"She also inherited exorcism skills, but isn't so good with those yet." Yuuko said, cutting him off with a gentle smile.  
"Yes I saw, then my asthma kicked in. I'd be a LOT better at exorcism if daddy ever let me near the bow!" She squeaked looking at Watanuki. "But he's always 'you'll get hurt' and 'I blame you Shizuka!'" She wagged her finger again, then giggled.

"You blame me?" Doumeki grunted. "You can't wrap her in bubble wrap all her life." He told Watanuki accusingly.  
"You two don't fight this hasn't even happened yet." The elder Himawari said trying to prevent the bubbling argument.  
"I helped you… with the giant that attacked us." The girl said, looking at Doumeki. "I put my energy into your third arrow too." She smiled.  
"When you touched my leg?" Doumeki had wondered why he had felt a sudden strength… if the girl had the ability to exorcise then that explained a lot.  
"We should go home though, before we interfere too much."  
"No Himawari-san! Don't go home yet!" Watanuki whined, looking at her desperately  
"Oh isn't that cute!" She said, almost patronizingly. "Yuuko is this the time when he thought…?" Yuuko nodded. "Aww!" She smiled and then suddenly kissed his cheek. The younger Himawari looked a little shocked, Doumeki continued to eat. "He still thinks he's in love with me."

The younger Himawari blushed.  
"Watanuki-kun." She said feeling awkward, and looking away.  
"Agh!" Was all Watanuki could say.  
"Don't worry so much Shizuka-kun." The time traveller soothed, she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek also. "There's nothing there." Doumeki still continued to eat, even less phased by this. Watanuki wondered if ANYTHING could phase him.  
"In order for you to go home, we need to be in the shop, so we should take a tube train." Yuuko said, gathering her things "Doumeki-kun she's tired." She added. It was true, the little girl had not spoken in a little while, she looked exhausted. Doumeki nodded and lifted her onto his back carrying her without complaint. With her eyes closed, and her jet black hair whipping about her face, she looked so perfect draped over Doumeki's shoulders, even Watanuki could not protest. The ride home was disturbingly quiet; Yuuko and the Himawaris had vanished into a separate compartment. Mokona bounced back and forth across the otherwise empty compartment Doumeki, Watanuki and the still unidentified little girl had chosen. She lay slumped on a chair across from Watanuki, her head against Doumeki's shoulder.

"I can't believe I'm saying this… and if gets back to Yuuko I'll kill you." He added hurriedly, Mokona took the hint and covered its ears. "But thank you… for protecting her." Watanuki said. Doumeki shrugged.  
"I have my reasons."  
"What reasons!" Spluttered Watanuki. Doumeki raised a finger to his lips and glowered at his friend. "What reasons?" Watanuki repeated, lowering his voice so as not to wake the sleeping child.  
"You must always protect those you love." Doumeki quoted simply, with an intense stare at Watanuki, hoping he got the message. The obvious hint.  
"Hey… d… don't you get any weird ideas about her!" He said nervously. Doumeki rolled his eyes and looked out the window, obviously the hint was NOT obvious enough.  
"Watanuki… You should ask her for her name." Was all that he said, in his irritatingly all-knowing voice.  
"I know her name." He smiled softly and looked at her as she slept, sweet and innocent. "I decided, when I was younger that I'd name her Yuki." Doumeki smirked.  
"Courage?" (Yuuki is courage, Yuki is snow, both are acceptable as boys and girls names, they are pronounced the same)  
"No, Yuki with one 'u'."  
"I like it better with two." The stoic boy said bluntly.  
"It doesn't matter what you think!" Watanuki snapped irately, folding his arms in a pout.  
"I'm glad she doesn't take after you as much as she could." Doumeki muttered under his breath.

"Our stop boys!" The elder Himawari chimed, apparently as cheerful as in her youth.  
"Yes Himawari-san!" Watanuki said obediently. Doumeki couldn't hide the smirk, it _was_ cute how he thought he was in love with her, when everyone around him knew better. "I can carry her!" He said, trying to take the girl from Doumeki.  
"I'll do it." Doumeki was a lot stronger, there was no denying that… unless of course you were Watanuki Kimihiro  
"I WANT TO DO IT SHE'S MY LITTLE GIRL! I CAN DO IT! YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY STRONG ONE!" Watanuki screeched, going off on one. The small girl in Doumeki's arms blinked, woken by the loudness of her father.  
"Hmm… daddy I'll walk." She said, sliding down the tallest of the boys. She grabbed her doll, which had fallen onto the seat and walked inbetween them to Yuuko's shop, holding both of their hands, swinging them alternately.  
"Watanuki." Whispered Doumeki. "On the count of three." He pointed upwards. Somehow, as though a paternal code was embedded into him by her presence, Watanuki understood.  
"One… two… three." And they both tugged her arms swinging her upwards and forwards. She giggled in pure ecstasy, causing Watanuki to smile and Doumeki to nod gently. Watanuki remembered, his parents had done that to him as a very small child.

"Aww, I know you three are having fun but we have to go home now sweetie." The elder Himawari said. "Your parents are going to be so happy to hear you speaking, and I bet Sakura's gonna give you a really big hug, she's missed you so much while Syaoran kept you away." (Syaoran didn't want ANY magic near Sakura… hypocritical?)  
"Yes Aunt Himawari." She smiled and let go of the boy's hands. "I'll… see you soon okay." Doumeki nodded and patted her hair affectionately.  
"Don't listen to this idiot, if you need the bow, use the bow." He said straight forward in his disobedience.  
"DON'T TELL HER THINGS LIKE THAT!" Watanuki yelled, hugging her possessively. She giggled happily.  
"Okay." She kissed each of them on the cheek before hurrying to the threshold of the shop she knew Himawari, Doumeki and the other Himawari could not cross. She clutched her godmother's hand and stared at the two boys, standing on either side of the witch, between the kekkai of the shop, and the real world.

"Say your goodbyes for now." Yuuko ordered, raising a staff she had seemingly materialised from nowhere.  
"Watanuki." Doumeki said, giving him the 'oi' look he was famous for.  
"Oh yeah uh… we never asked you… your name." Watanuki said. The little girl grinned.  
"My parents couldn't decide on the spelling of my name… I'm Yuki No Yuuki. Snow's Courage." She smiled and saluted. "Yuki No Yuuki Doumeki." And with that, a blinding flash shook the sky and the two girls from a different era, aswell as the small bedraggled doll, were gone. Watanuki blinked. Doumeki smirked. Himawari smiled. Yuuko patted Mokona.  
"Well, I'll leave you three here for tonight. Oh and… Doumeki-kun. The shop on 83rd… should still be open. If you hurry." She tapped her nose, and swept off into her own shop.  
"You two will be great parents to Yuki No Yuuki, I know it." Himawari said. Watanuki sighed in defeat, turning to yell at Doumeki for unbeknownst reasons, but he wasn't there.

A/n: One more chapter left. What do you guys think of the name, I really like the names Yuki and Yuuki, but I can never choose the spelling.  
Ps: Where the heck did Doumeki run off to?  
Pps: Reviews are very very nice.  
Ppps: Yes, sorry for tricking you, you get cookies now too, Doumeki-daddy-thinkers


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Honestly... I'm a little sad to see this end.

"It's biologically impossible." Huffed Watanuki at lunch with Himawari as they watched Doumeki at archery practice.  
"Surrogacy." Suggested Himawari. "Or maybe one of you is her Step-dad? You know she COULD be from one of your previous relationships."  
"Step implies marriage… also impossible! Me and him, married? Not gonna happen"  
"Watanuki-kun… answer me honestly. Right now, do you have butterflies in your stomach? Talking to me, here?" She asked, cocking her head.  
"N… no." He looked shocked. It wasn't normal… normally he had a million thoughts in his head, of her in a wedding dress and such, but right now… nothing. He blinked trying to understand why. He scowled internally, who'd meddled with his brain? He suspected Yuuko.  
"How about… now." She asked, pointing towards Doumeki who was heading towards them.  
"H…Himawari-chan don't be gross!" He squeaked, flapping his hands in front of his face as though trying to swat a fly. She giggled.  
"Hitsuzen." Was all she said. Watanuki scowled, wondering how it could become physically possible for two male frenemies to have a child together. The most logical explanation was surrogacy or step-parenting… but there was a foreboding feeling that he couldn't quite shake. Again he suspected Yuuko.

"Watanuki." Doumeki said calmly. He threw something at him, and it hit him on the head.  
"Ouch! THE HELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU JERK!" Watanuki scolded, rubbing his head where the box had bashed him.  
"You were meant to catch it." Doumeki's voice clearly stated he thought it was obvious.  
"WITH WHAT WARNING!" He demanded waving a clenched fist at Doumeki.  
"Just open it." Doumeki said, taking his bento from the bench. The box was small-ish, and very plain, Watanuki's fingers shook as he opened it. Inside the box was a doll, pristine and new, with long luxurious hair, but unmistakably Yuki No Yuuki's.  
"This is…"  
"Yuuki's… From 83rd street, you must've walked past that place a hundred times and never seen it." He smirked, as though he was airing his superiority. But for the first time, Watanuki didn't care, for the first time it didn't matter. He stared at the doll in his hand, and remembered how happy she had looked when she was holding it, however ancient and battered it had then looked. How she had treasured it, and kept it with her the whole time.

"Whatever, as long as nobody calls me mommy." He said haughtily. Himawari smiled and clapped.  
"Himawari-san told me that you named me as godmother. Thank you Watanuki-kun!" She cheered, and again, Watanuki didn't feel the butterflies, or hear the angels singing, he didn't see the holy light, and did not feel the general warmth. Damn Hitsuzen.

* * *

"Watanuki." Yuuko said with a smile. "You'd be best not to ask questions about recent events. It may add to your debt,"  
"I don't want to know. I'd rather live with the happy illusion that it's some weird accident, that the bastard tricked me and Yuki is a brilliant consequence." Watanuki thought aloud.  
"Would it be so bad… if it wasn't that way?" The witch asked, cocking her head cutely. "OH! And I nearly forgot, when the time comes the price for the pregnancy pants you'll be needing will be a three course meal for me and a friend."

"_**I'll**_ be needing? Shut up!" Watanuki huffed, half hoping his boss was trying to frighten him. He was happy living with his unusual delusion, for as long as he knew that small doll was tucked in a safe box under the floorboards in his bedroom, he didn't care how he and Doumeki had conceived and birthed a child, because he knew, from experience that Doumeki was a loving and caring father. It wasn't even that he didn't care… he found that he didn't actually mind. If… sometime in the future, he and Doumeki WERE together like together-together… as long as Yuki was going to arrive, it was all okay.

Watanuki looked in the mirror, catching sight of the bright blue eye. He raised one hand to touch the golden eye's reflection.  
'Even if he is a bastard'

A/n: Short end chapter. IF Watanuki got pregnant I suspect it involved Yuuko, Himawari, and a very suspicious looking fox, but… Oh well maybe she WAS just trying to frighten him. Who knows. Not me.  
Reviews are nice.


End file.
